


But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, All those big dreams changed.

by KiddyStormi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Michael, baby announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: Luke glances at Calum as the last song before The Thing ends. He smiles softly before stepping up."Hey everyone! Now before the last song, I have an announcement to make."or: How Luke Announced The PregnancyThanks to Migs for writing this series





	But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, All those big dreams changed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Want Something Just Like This (Somebody I Can Kiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360368) by [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs). 



> THIS IS A GIFT for the amazing writer Migs as part of their Bake A Cake series. Hope you enjoy this.

Luke glances at Calum as the last song before The Thing ends. He smiles softly before stepping up.  
"Hey everyone! Now before the last song, I have an announcement to make."  
Micheal looks at Luke and Calum with a confused look.  
"As you all know, this is our last concert before Micheal has his baby. Well, unfortunately, the break will have to be a bit longer than the last two breaks as there is a Cake being baked." Luke says, cracking a grin as Calum steps up next to him. Micheal's and Ashton's eyes went wide as did everyone else's in the stadium.  
"Yah sees here, Luke has gotten all knocked up with my pup. He is 3 months now so we will have a really long break." Calum says, smirking with pride as he sets a hand on Luke's small and barely there belly. The crowd cheers before the band start the last song.  
With almost 4 Mashton kids and a Cake baby on the way, what could the 5SOS boys get into?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was really short but I only had so much time before it reentered 'canon' or the timeline again. So here it is. Took me 20 minutes to write and 10 to edit. Please suggests stories for me to write. Hope you enjoy this, Migs!


End file.
